Rosalba Neri
Rosalba Neri (1939 - ) a.k.a. Sara Bay Film Deaths *''Ester and the King'' (1960) [Keresh]: Strangled in a hallway by an assassin who had mistaken for her Joan Collins. * Hercules vs. the Moloch (Ercole contra Moloch; Conquest of Mycene) (1963) [Queen Demeter of Micenas]: Killed (off-screen) in the collapse of her palace; her death is confirmed when her slaves inform Gordon Scott. (Thanks to Andrea) * Kinda the Invulerable'' (1964)' [''Kira]: Burned/crushed to death after being pinned beneath a flaming log; she dies after urging Mark Forest to leave her behind and save Dea Flowers instead. (Thanks to Ed) * '''''The Lion of Thebes (Leone di Tebe) (1964) [Nais, Ramses' Intended Bride]: Shot in the back with an arrow by one of Massimo Serato's soldiers. (Thank to Andrea) * The Amazing Doctor G (Due mafiosi control Goldfinger; Two Mafiosi Against Goldfinger) (1965) [Secretary/ Agent 0024]: Dies of "Skin suffocation" after her body is painted gold; her body is shown afterwards when Franco Franchi and Ciccio Ingrassia discover her. (A parody of Shirley Eaton's death in Goldfinger). (Thanks to John) * A Man of a Thousand Masks (Derr Mann mit den 1000 Masken; Upperseven, the Man to Kill) (1966) [Pauline]: Shot to death by her own men after Paul Hubschmid puts his coat on her, causing her men to mistake her for him. (Thanks to Arthur) * Electra 1 (Con la muerte a la espalda; Operation Taifun; With Death on your Block) (1967) [Silvana]: Machine-gunned in an ambush by the roadside. (Thanks to Big O) * Password: Kill Agent Gordon'' (1967)' [''Amalia]: Stabbed to death while taking a bath. (Thanks to Big O) * '''''Hot Diamonds in Cold Blood (L'Uomo del colpo perfecto) (1968) [Margot]: Stabbed in the chest by Richard Harrison just as she's about to shoot him in her apartment. (Thanks to Andrea) * T''he Castle of Fu Manchu'' ''('Assignment Istanbul; The Torture Chamber of Fu Manchu)'' '''(1969) [Lisa]: Drowned after being trapped in a flooding dungeon. * Day of Judgement (Il Giorno del giudizo; Doomsday; Drummer of Vengeance) (1971) [Rising Sun]: Shot to death (off-screen) by William Mayor, at Rossano Brazzi's urging. (Thanks to Andrea) * Lady Frankenstein (La Figlia di Frankenstein) (1971) [Lady Tania Frankenstein]: Strangled by her creation while making love with him. (Nudity alert: Topless) * Slaughter Hotel (La Bestia uccide a sangue freddo; Asylum Erotica; The Beast Kills in Cold Blood) (1971) [Ann Palmer]: Hacked to death with an axe by Piero Nistri while she's lying in bed, trying to seduce him. (Nudity alert: Full frontal in Slaughter Hotel version; Topless in Aslyum Erotica version) * Amuck (Alla ricerca del piacere; Hot Bed of Sex; Leather and Whips; Maniac Mansion) (1972) [Eleanora Stuart]: Hits her head on the mantlepiece during a struggle with Dino Mele (whom she had trying to manipulate into killing Barbara Bouchet); she staggers around briefly before collapsing. * The French Sex Murders (Casa d'appuntamento; The Bogeyman and the French Murders; The Paris Sex Murders) (1973) [Marianne]: Decapitated with a sword by Howard Vernon. (Thanks to Johan) * The Devil's Wedding Night (Il Plenilunio delle vergini) (1973) [Contessa Dracula]: I've heard she dies in the movie, but I haven't seen it myself. * The Girl in Room 2A (La Casa della paura) (1973) [Miss Songbird]: Falls to her death from a cliff during a struggle with John Scanlon. (Thanks to Johan) * The Arena (Naked Warriors) (1974) [Conelia]: Stabbed in the back with a trident by Pam Grier. Gallery rosalbaneriestherandtheking.jpg|Rosalba Neri in Esther and the King rosalbaneriladyfrankenstein.png|Rosalba Neri in Lady Frankenstein Category:Actresses Category:1939 Births Category:Listed on Original Cinemorgue Category:Italian actors and actresses Category:Death scenes by falling Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by stabbing Category:Death scenes by head trauma Category:Death scenes by burning Category:Death scenes by crushing Category:Death scenes by axe Category:Death scenes by murder Category:Death scenes by decapitation Category:Death scenes by drowning Category:Death scenes by strangulation Category:Death scenes by asphyxia Category:Death scenes by suffocation Category:Death scenes by arrow Category:Death scenes by accident Category:Death scenes by male killer Category:Death scenes by death trap Category:Parody death scenes Category:Nudity Category:Death scenes by blood loss Category:Death scenes by choking Category:Off-screen deaths Category:Actors who died in Steve Carver Movies